


No te olvides de respirar esta noche (Don't Forget To Breathe Tonight)

by enteselene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, M/M, Witch Curses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enteselene/pseuds/enteselene
Summary: Resumen: Dean está maldito y sólo el tacto de Sam puede curarlo, pero ¿echará a perder su relación para siempre?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Other(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Forget To Breathe Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/708361) by jeyhawk. 



> Notas de la traductora:  
> Nada es mío, salvo los errores de traducción. jeyhawk, es tan absolutamente genial que permite traducir su obra sin tener que pedir expresamente permiso (¡gracias de todo corazón, jeyhawk! ♥) Su original está aquí:  
> https://jeyhawk-fic.livejournal.com/48171.html#cutid1  
> El banner es de titheniel  
> El título es de 30 Seconds to Mars, puedes oír la canción aquí:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdev6yUrcgw  
> Spoilers: Temporada Uno y Dos.

****

**PRIMERA PARTE**

Ocurre un martes y en realidad a Dean no le sorprende. Cosas malas tienden a pasarle los martes. Una chica, una bonita rubia con piernas que llegaban hasta el cielo, le dijo una vez que el martes es el tahk(1) de Dean en alemán. No se escribe así, Dean está bastante seguro, pero así es como sonaba. El tahk de Dean, el día de Dean, el martes; el puto día más estúpido de la semana. Cabría pensar que si tienes tu propio día entonces será un buen día, pero a un Winchester raramente le pasan cosas buenas; así que los martes, en general, apestan.

Los martes son días ideales para terminar regado con tripas de monstruo, para que te arrojen contra las paredes espíritus vengativos o para cortarte la mano mientras afilas los cuchillos (y de verdad que Sam nunca va a dejar que se olvide de eso). Resulta que también es un gran día para que te maldigan.

Trata de recordar el nombre de la bonita rubia que le habló del tahk de Dean. Cree que era algo que empezaba con D. Dana, o Doris, tal vez Dee. Puede ver sus largas piernas en su imaginación, recordar lo que se sentía al deslizarse dentro de ella, pero su nombre se ha desvanecido. Supone que no importa, si la vuelve a ver estará casada y con hijos, porque así es la vida, la gente sigue adelante.

Ocurre un martes en Michigan. A Dean siempre le gustó Michigan, cosas buenas pasan en Michigan y conducir sobre el puente Mackinac siempre le hizo sentir genial. No es que visiten mucho Michigan, a pesar de que tiene un lago enorme y eso, no tiene muchas cacerías de las que Sam y Dean tengan que preocuparse. Sigue siendo como una bofetada que ocurra en Michigan, en un puto martes. El tahk de Dean, ¡ja!

Comienza como una cacería normal: a los adolescentes de una escuela secundaria local en este pequeño pueblo alejado de las carreteras principales les han estado pasando cosas malas. Sammichville, población 8999, un gran lugar para criar a tus hijos.

Dean le toma el pelo a Sam sin piedad con el nombre del pueblo. Más aún cuando el instituto local resulta llamarse Instituto Sammich. No importa que Dean no haya llamado a Sam _Sammich_ desde que llevaba pañales; es cuestión de principios. Especialmente dado que sólo se necesitan cuatro chistes malos para que la cara de Sam adopte el terco puchero que Dean llama para sus adentros La Puta Cara.

Últimamente Sam ha estado de un humor extraño, desde que rompieron el trato del cruce de caminos, y a Dean le vale cualquier cosa que haga que se comporte con normalidad. Dean está dispuesto a bregar con lo que sea, incluso si normalidad en este caso está a un pelo de “adolescente hosco”. Supone que Sam está pensando en la vida "normal" de nuevo, pero cuando Dean le dijo que podía tenerla después de que rompieran el trato, Sam lo miró como si estuviera trastornado y sacó una carpeta llena de posibles cacerías.

Ocurre un martes, en Sammichville, Michigan, y empieza con un aquelarre de brujas. Aunque “aquelarre” implica algún tipo de organización y el término “brujas" sólo puede aplicarse si eres muy generoso (lo que Dean no es en la mayoría de los casos). Podría decir que empezó con una pandilla de estúpidas colegialas que deberían haber pasado más tiempo aprendiendo la regla de tres que viendo _Embrujadas_ y soñando con ser populares.

La verdad es que a Dean nunca le han gustado mucho las brujas, o los wiccanos, o como se llamen a sí mismos estos días. No le gusta la forma en que parecen mirar a través de él, como si pudieran ver lo que se esconde en los oscuros recovecos de su alma.

Es la misma razón por la que no le gusta Missouri. A Sam le puede gustar que ella mire a través de su cerebro como si fuera un libro abierto, pero eso es porque Sam no tiene ningún secreto. Oh, Sam puede pensar que tiene secretos, pero es una monumental estupidez de la que nadie más pensaría en acusarle excepto el propio Sam. Dean, sin embargo, tiene secretos. El tipo de secretos que preferiría que una zorra psíquica no supiera.

Ocurre un martes, en Sammichville, Michigan, y empieza con un aquelarre de brujas que resulta componerse de cuatro aterrorizadas chicas de secundaria que encontraron un medallón que les dio poderes que nunca debieron tener. De hecho, todo casi ha acabado para cuando Sam y Dean llegan a la ciudad. Tres de las chicas ya han renunciado a sus poderes por completo tras darse cuenta de que, a menos que estés dispuesta a vender tu alma, incluso la magia tiene un precio. 

La cuarta chica, que probablemente estaba un poco chiflada para empezar, por alguna razón pensó que su alma era un pequeño precio que pagar a cambio de ganar el próximo concurso de popularidad. Hay lucha, aunque bastante poca cosa, antes de que Sam se las arregle para acercarse y quitarle el amuleto del cuello. La chica se desmorona en el suelo y lo último que saben de ella es que se la llevan en una ambulancia.

Dean cree que la gente debería aprender a no darle nunca la espalda a Sammy, porque es así de escurridizo. Crees que sabes dónde lo tienes, pero te das la vuelta un minuto y de repente está a mitad de camino hacia Stanford o, ya sabes, acercándose sigilosamente a ti y robando tus poderes mágicos.

Dean se siente muy satisfecho con cómo ha resultado todo el asunto y quiere darse el piro de la ciudad en una explosión de gloria, tal vez encontrar alguna razón para llevar a su nena(2) a dar una vuelta por el puente Mackinac, porque está seguro de que ella disfruta de la vista. Sam, sin embargo, siempre tan sesudo, quiere investigar sobre el medallón y cree que deberían quedarse al menos un par de días más.

Después de algunas protestas superficiales Dean se da por vencido y deja que Sam se salga con la suya. Después de todo, Dean no ha echado un polvo desde aquel trabajo en Florida, y eso fue como hace tres semanas. Si Sam quiere quedarse en su asquerosa habitación de hotel de temática caribeña e investigar, allá él; Dean va a salir a divertirse un poco.

Ocurre un martes en Sammichville, Michigan, y empieza con un aquelarre de brujas y una mujer. Su nombre es Sadie. Tiene pelo castaño, ojos color avellana, curvas en todos los sitios correctos y esa especie de mirada sin edad que la sitúa entre los diecisiete y los cuarenta y siete años. Dean la encuentra en un bar lleno de humo, a tres manzanas del motel, y cuando le pregunta si quiere ir con ella a su casa, él no lo duda.

Está seguro de que es mayor de edad y, francamente, está tan buena que no le importaría si lo es solo por poco. Vive encima de una tienda de antigüedades en un apartamento de tres habitaciones lleno de muebles y diversos objetos. Se están besando incluso antes de entrar, y Dean no se habría dado cuenta de dichos objetos si no se hubieran tropezado con ellos de camino al dormitorio.

Follar con ella es fácil y dulce, y a Dean le encanta la forma en que tiembla debajo de él cuando se corre. Cierra los ojos durante los últimos empujones, dejando que los pensamientos prohibidos broten a la superficie, demasiado cerca ahora para mantenerlos enterrados. Sólo se permite pensar así, de forma distante, momentánea, mientras folla con algo bonito.

Se corre con un profundo gemido que podría ser el nombre de ella, podría ser el de él, y abre los ojos para encontrarla mirándolo con una sonrisa peculiar. _Mierda_ , piensa mientras que suavemente se retira y se deshace del condón, mientras ella sigue mirando a través de él. _Mierda_ , piensa de nuevo mientras se da la vuelta y se deja caer junto a ella sobre las sábanas.

Entre todas las mujeres del mundo, Dean tuvo que ir y tirarse a una bruja. Debería haberlo sabido por la forma en que ella lo eligió en el bar, debería haberlo sabido por la forma en que ella siguió sonriendo como si el chiste fuera él. Debería haber sabido que nada sería tan simple en un puto martes.

—Te costó bastante unir los puntos —dice ella, una media sonrisa fija en su cara.

Dean no responde, sólo se levanta de la cama y empieza a buscar su ropa, que había terminado esparcida por toda la habitación. Al menos sabe que su ropa está a mano, una de las muchas lecciones que le enseñó su padre. Nunca dejes que tu ropa se desparrame demasiado, nunca se sabe cuándo tienes que salir a la carrera. Un consejo sólido ese; Dean se encuentra preguntándose si su padre se lo dio a Sam alguna vez.

—Te crees muy suave(3), —dice Sadie, estirándose como si fuera una excusa para mostrar su admirable cuerpo en toda su extensión—. Volviendo locas a las mujeres con tu dulce apariencia y palabras aún más dulces. ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar en las que dejas atrás?

La mira de reojo mientras se pone los bóxer, esperando y tratando de anticipar su próximo movimiento. Hay más de una razón por la que no soporta a las brujas, estúpidas zorras entrometidas que son. Siempre están con eso del poder de lo femenino y parece que quieran vengar a todas y cada una de las mujeres que se han sentido despechadas alguna vez. Tampoco es que se preocupen mucho de qué hombre queda atrapado en el fuego cruzado.

—No voy a hacer esto innecesariamente _duro_ para ti… —suelta una carcajada como si acabara de contar un buen chiste y él frunce el ceño mientras se pone la camisa—. Pero has cabreado a alguien que no deberías y ahora tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias.

Dean empieza a alejarse de la cama, considerando seriamente dejar atrás su chaqueta de cuero, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Ella murmura algo en voz baja y de repente él se encuentra poniéndose incómodamente duro, acampanando la parte delantera de sus vaqueros de una manera obvia.

—¿Me has maldecido con una erección? —pregunta desconcertado, porque, considerándolo todo, estar empalmado es mejor que, digamos, ser convertido en una chica.

—No una erección cualquiera, —contesta ella con una sonrisa llena de dientes, incorporándose hasta quedar sentada—. Es una que sólo curará la realización de tu más profundo y secreto deseo —se ríe—. Pero ¡hey! he oído que el incesto ya no se castiga con la muerte.

Ocurre un martes en Sammichville, Michigan, y empieza con un aquelarre de brujas, una mujer, y Dean jodido de todas las formas imaginables(4). Cuando vuelve a la habitación del motel Sam ya está dormido, de espaldas a la puerta, y Dean no pierde tiempo en meterse él mismo en la cama. Su miembro está latiendo ardiente y duro, empujando contra sus bóxer, pero lo ignora, con la esperanza de despertar a la mañana siguiente y que todo haya sido un sueño.

Por la mañana, durante el desayuno, Sam le dice que el amuleto viene de una tienda de antigüedades local. Una de las chicas le dijo que recuerda claramente que la mujer detrás del mostrador se comportaba como si supiera de sus poderes. Dean se remueve en su asiento y lo ignora, dejándose llevar por la voz-de-investigador de Sam. Todavía no le ha contado a Sam lo de anoche y no lo hará si puede evitarlo.

Se van de la ciudad más tarde ese mismo día. La pista de la tienda de antigüedades sin resultado, el dueño del lugar jura que nunca ha trabajado allí una mujer de pelo oscuro y, a pesar de las inteligentes preguntas de Sam y los testimonios de los testigos, el tipo no cede. Dean permanece apartado, deja que Sam hable mientras intenta ignorar el insistente dolor del deseo insatisfecho. La maldición tiene que terminar en algún momento, normalmente vienen con fecha de caducidad, y Dean no va a darse por vencido.

Tienen que pasar tres días y una cacería fallida para que finalmente se lo cuente a Sam. Ya ni siquiera puede funcionar correctamente; es como si su cerebro no recibiera suficiente sangre. Está nervioso e irritable, y no puede concentrarse en nada durante más de diez minutos. Sus ropas rozan su polla hinchada de sangre y daría cualquier cosa por un orgasmo, cualquier cosa excepto la única que sabe que necesita.

—¿En qué coño estabas pensando antes? —pregunta Sam cuándo vuelven a entrar en el coche y el cuerpo descompuesto del espíritu está adecuadamente salado y quemado—. Nos podrían haber matado a los dos.

La vergüenza se enrosca en las entrañas de Dean, mezclándose y fusionándose con el deseo siempre presente, y exhala con fuerza.

—Lo siento —murmura, pasándose una mano por su cara.

—Has estado fuera de onda durante días, desde Michigan. ¿Qué coño te pasa? No vamos a coger otra cacería hasta que sepa que puedo confiar en ti —las aletas de la nariz le tiemblan de rabia y su barbilla es una tensa línea de obstinación.

Dean aparta los ojos, mirando fijamente a la oscuridad que empuja contra las ventanas del coche. La llave está en el contacto, pero aún no la ha girado, ni siquiera está seguro de que pueda seguir conduciendo.

—La zorra de la tienda de antigüedades me maldijo, —dice finalmente—. La que querías que buscáramos.

—Mierda, —dice Sam, agarrándole de la nuca y obligándolo a girar la cabeza—. ¿Maldecirte cómo? ¿Y por qué coño no has dicho nada, Dean?

Dean se sobresalta ante el uso de su nombre, apartando con una sacudida la mano de Sam—. Ella me maldijo con… —se humedece los labios—, una erección.

Sam parpadea, luego las comisuras de su boca se crispan como si estuviera tratando de reprimir una carcajada con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Una erección? —la voz de Sam está impregnada de regocijo y Dean supone que, si las cosas fueran al revés, él también lo encontraría muy divertido.

—Sí, —murmura—. Una erección.

Sam pierde la lucha contra la risa y sus agudos bramidos rebotan contra las paredes del coche, serpenteando alrededor de Dean y rompiéndole el corazón. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que oyó reír a Sam así; demasiado tiempo desde que algo en sus jodidas vidas provocara más que una sonrisa y un resoplido. Casi merece la pena, casi.

Sin pensar empuja con el canto de la mano su entrepierna, tratando de aliviar el dolor sólo por un momento, y la risa de Sam muere tan repentinamente como empezó.

—Jesús, Dean, —dice, siguiendo con los ojos el movimiento de su mano—. No estás bromeando.

Dean se limita a negar con la cabeza, poniendo ambas manos en el volante, agarrándolo con suficiente fuerza como para que se le clave en las palmas.

—Así que has estado empalmado durante casi cuatro días… ¿Te duele?

—¿Tú qué crees? —gruñe Dean, incapaz de evitarlo.

—¿Y no puedes correrte? O es sólo que tú…

—Opción uno.

—Oh… Vaya mierda.

Dean echa a Sam una mirada de reojo que claramente le informa que ese ha sido el eufemismo del año.

—Lo arreglaremos, —promete Sam, pero Dean sabe que en realidad no lo entiende.

Sam lo entiende más tarde esa noche, cuando le despiertan los casi sollozos de Dean. En algún momento de la noche la mano de Dean encontró su erección y cuando se despertó no pudo parar. Sabe que está siendo poco sutil, haciendo más ruido del que debería pero, joder, el movimiento de su mano sobre la carne hinchada es demasiado bueno.

Está sudando por todas partes y su mano resbala en las ridículas cantidades de líquido que gotean de su dolorido miembro. Está al borde de esa neblina de placer teñida de dolor justo antes de correrse, pero no puede alcanzarlo. No importa que gire su muñeca y apriete los dedos _así_ , el objetivo final de la dulce liberación está fuera de su alcance.

Entonces Sam está ahí, una mano enorme enroscándose alrededor de la muñeca de Dean y apartando su mano. El líquido preseminal moja también los dedos de Sam, pero no parece importarle mientras se acurruca detrás de Dean en la cama, su ancho pecho contra la espalda sudorosa de Dean, las rodillas empujando contra la parte posterior de sus muslos.

Dean lucha, se debate contra la restricción, tratando de llevar su mano a donde más la necesita. La muñeca de Sam se desliza contra la cabeza resbaladiza de su miembro y Dean gime en lo profundo de su garganta, las caderas saltando hacia adelante por su propia voluntad.

—Kinky, —susurra Sam contra su oído—. Y un nuevo nivel de cagada incluso para nosotros.

Dean se queda rígido y deja de retorcerse, volviendo su cara ruborizada contra la almohada para ocultar su agitada y ronca respiración y su vergüenza en la tela y las plumas sintéticas. Sam afloja la mano que sujeta su muñeca y Dean deja que caiga sobre la cama, agarrando las sábanas mientras trata de forzar a su cuerpo a dar marcha atrás.

—Está bien, —dice Sam, su aliento fantasmagórico sobre el pelo rizado por el sudor en la nuca de Dean—. Lo entiendo.

Dean sabe que Sam realmente no lo entiende, no puede entenderlo. No Sam, que es bueno sin siquiera intentarlo y carga el dolor del mundo sobre sus hombros. No lo entiende y nunca tendrá que hacerlo. Dean nunca se lo echará en cara.

Ocurre un martes en Sammichville, Michigan, y empieza con un aquelarre de brujas, una mujer, Dean jodido de toda forma imaginable y Sam entrando en modo investigación sobre un problema que no tiene solución. Al menos no una solución que Dean vaya a permitir.

El lunes, seis días después de que se lanzara la maldición, Sam dejó a Dean en un bar de moteros llamado El Puerco. Dean la encuentra fácilmente, como sabía que pasaría, su cabello oscuro recogido en una trenza mientras tima al billar a unos moteros vestidos de cuero. Lleva años viniendo aquí, pero ellos no aprenden nunca. No parecen darse cuenta de que una chica de cara tan dulce pueda ser tan fría y calculadora, o tal vez la dejan ganar para que siga volviendo.

Ella ve a Dean en cuanto entra; él sabe que lo hace, aunque sus ojos nunca le miran. No sería la persona que es si no supiera exactamente quién entra y sale en cada momento. Se sienta en el bar, pide un whisky y espera. 

Dos horas después están en su habitación del motel, en su cama y se la ha tirado por tercera vez consecutiva. Se sienta en el borde de la cama, de espaldas a ella, para ocultar el hecho de que aún está duro.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —pregunta, mirándose las manos.

Ella se ríe y apoya una mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Se necesita más que un hombre con una misión para hacerme daño, —sus dedos se arrastran hasta la hendidura de su culo, casi, pero sin llegar a hundirse—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Él la echa una mirada por encima del hombro y ella sonríe, con los ojos risueños. Dean no puede evitar responder con una sonrisa, negando ligeramente con la cabeza para indicar que ahora no es el momento de cambiar los términos de su no-relación.

—Eres un hombre extraño, Dean Winchester —dice, estirándose de una manera que le retrotrae unos días atrás en el tiempo, a otra mujer que también quería hacer alarde de su cuerpo.

Él se encoge de hombros, su cuerpo todavía ladeado a medias. Sin decir nada, coge sus bóxer, que han aterrizado al lado de la cama, y se los pone, una vez más atrapando su polla todavía dura como una roca contra su estómago. Ella no le dice adiós cuando se va, y él no mira atrás.

Sam lo está esperando afuera, con una pinta demasiado relajada al volante _su_ nena. Dean da la vuelta al coche y se desliza en el asiento del pasajero, anticipándolo incluso antes de que Sam abra la boca.

—¿Sirvió de algo? —pregunta Sam, su voz tensa y su expresión arrugada en la ¡ah! tan familiar Puta Cara. Aparentemente a Sam no le gusta la idea de que alguien pueda serle de utilidad excepto él. Si él supiera…

Dean niega con la cabeza, antes de apoyarla contra la bendita y fría ventana. No quiere hablar de ello, no ahora, cuando está todavía un poco fuera de quicio.

—Yo sólo… —Sam gira la llave en el encendido—. No lo entiendo.

Dean no dice nada. No es que Sam necesite ayuda para mosquearse cuando ya está irritado por algo, y Bela nunca falla a la hora de ponerle de los nervios.

—Vosotros dos… no lo entiendo. Si la quieres tanto, ¿por qué no te casas con ella y tenéis una manada de críos?

Dean decide que en realidad Sam es un idiota cuando se trata de ciertas cosas.

—Yo no soy tú —señala Dean.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Dean se gira en el asiento y suspira. Realmente no quiere mantener esta conversación; de hecho, no quiere mantener ninguna conversación. Quiere ir a un motel decente y acurrucarse en la cama pensando en cosas desgraciadas hasta calmarse lo suficiente como para dormir, y no quiere despertarse montando el colchón, sollozando en su almohada.

—No quiero casarme y tener una manada de críos; ese es tu sueño.

—Joder no, no lo es, pero nunca lo has pillado, ¿verdad?

Dean mira de reojo a Sam, que está mirando la carretera, los nudillos blancos en el volante. Dios, a veces Sam es un peñazo y más complejo que cualquier mujer.

—Vale, Sam. ¿Qué quieres? —pregunta Dean, frotando su cara acalorada contra la ventana, aunque sabe que quitar la mancha va a costar un huevo.

Sam aprieta los labios y exhala por la nariz.

—Nada.

Dean deja que se le cierren los ojos y decide que ignorar a Sam es lo mejor en este momento. Algo muy indicado, sobre todo quiere conservar lo que queda de su cordura.

—No la quiero, —dice después de unos minutos—. Al menos no de la manera que tú pareces creer.

Sam no contesta y Dean vuelve a guardar silencio, dejando que el murmullo del motor y su propia respiración lo arrullen a un sueño intranquilo. Sam le despierta cuando llegan al motel y Dean lo sigue a su habitación, preguntándose si el hecho de que Sam haya elegido un motel en el pueblo de al lado tiene algo que ver con lo que Sam siente por Bela, o con lo que Dean posiblemente siente por ella.

Ocurre un martes en Sammichville, Michigan, y empieza con un aquelarre de brujas, una mujer, Dean jodido de toda forma imaginable, Sam entrando en modo de investigación sobre un problema que no tiene solución, e incluye prostitutas.

Dean aguanta un día entero después del encuentro con Bela antes de volver a subirse por las paredes. Nervioso, enfadado, mosqueado con el mundo en general y con Sam en particular. Sam, que está abordando esto como si fuera una cacería normal, ignorando completamente el puto hecho de que Dean se está _muriendo_.

Cada vez que Dean levanta la vista de su pasear arriba y abajo, o de la televisión, o de lo que sea que se las arregle para mantener su interés durante dos segundos, Sam está escribiendo en el portátil, manteniéndolo sobre sus rodillas en lo que parece una postura estúpidamente cómoda y repantigada.

—Necesito echar un polvo.

Sam levanta la mirada desde la pantalla del portátil.

—¿Ahora mismo?

—Sí.

Sam asiente.

—Así que… ¿quieres que te deje en un bar?

Dean parpadea, deja de caminar por un momento.

—En serio Sam… Mírame. ¿Crees que alguien en su sano juicio vendría conmigo?

Sam aprieta los labios.

—Yo lo haría.

—Eres mi hermano… y un bicho raro. A nadie más se le pasaría por la cabeza.

—¿Una prostituta, entonces?

Dean asiente, pasando las manos por la parte delantera de su arrugada camisa. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pagó por sexo, mucho tiempo.

—Vale. —Sam pone el portátil en la mesa y se frota las manos—. Voy a ir y… ¿Dónde encuentras una prostituta?

—Mira en las páginas amarillas, pregúntale a alguien, me da igual.

Sam resopla y se levanta de la silla para coger su sudadera.

—¿Quieres venir?

Dean sacude la cabeza, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Tienes que inventarte una mentira… Una puta se dará cuenta de que no puedo correrme… Di que me retaste a tomar Viagra o algo así.

—Tienes mucha experiencia con prostitutas, ¿no? —pregunta Sam con una sonrisa exasperante.

—Cállate. Ah, y tienes que quedarte.

—Vale, está bien. Yo… ¿Qué?

—Cobran extra por ese tipo de cosas, así que asegúrate de mencionarlo.

Sam lo mira como si hubiera perdido un tornillo.

—A ver si lo entiendo… La parte más importante de lo que has dicho es que cobran extra por ese tipo de cosas… No que, ah, ¿me acabas de pedir que te vea mantener sexo?

—Estaría bien si no la importa jugar duro… Probablemente deberías también decir algo al respecto.

—Vale. 

—Ah, y… 

–¿Sabes qué? Ya lo pillo. ¿Vale? Sólo… sólo… me voy ya. Adiós.

Dean mira fijamente la puerta unos momentos antes de entrar al baño. Necesita hacer un pis y le cuesta unos veinte minutos relajarse lo suficiente para conseguirlo, y cuando lo logra, se va por todos lados. Sam sugirió que meara en la bañera de ahora en adelante, pero no está preparado para afrontar eso. Prefiere darse una lluvia dorada y lavarse después a sentarse en la puta bañera.

Limpia el desastre y escruta su imagen en el espejo del baño. No tendrán ningún problema en hacer creer a quien sea que Sam le dio Viagra. El problema será convencerla de que no está tomando también otras cosas.

Lleva tres días sin afeitarse, porque mirar la navaja le da ideas. Su ropa está arrugada, y sigue sudando, dejándola húmeda y asquerosa. Su polla abulta la parte delantera de sus vaqueros, y si no hubiera sido por la genial sugerencia de Sam de llevar una compresa higiénica, habría en ellos una mancha húmeda como si se hubiera meado encima.

Mordisqueándose el labio, retira la compresa. Una mujer puede tolerar algunas cosas, hasta cierto punto, incluso si la pagas. La tira con un estremecimiento de asco. Puede que haya sido una buena idea, pero sigue siendo completamente asqueroso, y sabe que Sam se va a burlar INTERMINABLEMENTE sobre ello una vez que se hayan deshecho de la maldición.

Tratando de pensar en otras cosas distintas a cuánto le _duele_ , Dean contempla la habitación, asegurándose de que las sábanas no estén muy arrugadas y que no haya demasiada basura por el suelo. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo le costará a Sammy encontrar una prostituta, podría tirarse fuera toda la noche.

No se tira toda la noche, sólo unas pocas horas, y Sam parece ridículamente orgulloso de sí mismo cuando entra en la habitación del motel, seguido de una mujer escasamente vestida de unos cuarenta y tantos años. Parece que hubiera visto _Pretty Woman_ demasiadas veces y quisiera ser Julia Roberts, pero sonríe dulcemente a Dean y, mientras le deje follarla, a él no le importa su aspecto o su edad.

Sam se mete de mala gana en el baño a esperar, dejando la puerta entreabierta para poder oír lo que pasa y la mujer, Sheila, centra su atención en Dean. Está claro que Sam le ha dicho algo, como que Dean está un poco tocado, pero a Dean no le importa porque en minutos ella tiene la boca en su polla.

Lo bueno de las prostitutas, o las mujeres del oficio para ser más corteses, es que puedes saltarte toda la mierda que no está directamente relacionada con follar. Ella se la chupa hasta que le duele la mandíbula y luego le empuja a la cama y se sube a bordo. Dean empuña sus manos en las sábanas, dobla las rodillas para hacer palanca y empuja hacia arriba cuando ella empuja hacia abajo.

Es tan jodidamente bueno que no puede evitar los estúpidos gemidos que se escapan entre sus labios, oscilando las caderas hasta que ya no es suficiente. En ese momento se las arregla para darles la vuelta y follar dentro de ella hasta que Sam aparece y lo aparta, sujetándolo con un brazo por la cintura. No tiene ni idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, lo único que sabe y le importa es que está tan jodidamente cerca que casi puede saborearlo.

No entiende lo que sea que Sam está diciendo, no entiende por qué Sam lo mete en la ducha, no lo entiende hasta que una descarga de agua helada le da en la cara y se desmorona en el suelo. Levanta las piernas y las rodea con sus brazos, apoyando su cara ardiente contra sus rodillas mientras le azota el agua fría.

—Voy a llevarla de vuelta, ¿vale? —dice Sam, y su voz suena un poco rara, extraña.

Dean hace un ruido que podría tomarse como afirmativo y Sam lo deja solo en el baño. El agua fría le hace temblar, arrastrándose por su cuerpo como arañas heladas, y respira entrecortadamente en un intento de calmarse. Espera no haberla hecho daño, que Sam lo haya frenado a tiempo.

No puede seguir así; puede sentir que su cordura se le escapa. Se está convirtiendo en un animal, gobernado sólo por sus instintos más primarios; no hay forma de saber lo que podría llegar a hacer. Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo Sam aceptará ser su conciencia. Por ahora está bien, pero ¿qué pasará en tres semanas, seguirá estando bien entonces, o Dean intentará violar a Sam por pura desesperación, destruyendo su relación para siempre?

Sam vuelve un poco más tarde y sube la temperatura del agua, haciendo que Dean se queje del repentino cambio de temperatura.

—Idiota, —dice Sam cariñosamente, y Dean se gira para mirarlo, notando el brillo de sus ojos y el rubor de sus mejillas.

Parpadea contra el agua que se le mete en los ojos e intenta dar sentido a la situación y a la mirada de Sam.

—¿La hice daño? —grazna, su voz suena rara en sus oídos.

Sam niega con la cabeza.

—En realidad dijo que fue toda una carrera, —el rubor se le sube por las mejillas, y Dean se pregunta si Sam estuvo mirando, escuchando. Si se excitó al oír a su hermano follar con una prostituta. Sheila, se recuerda a sí mismo, su nombre era Sheila.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Sam estira la mano para subir la temperatura del agua un poco más, y Dean empieza a sentir picor e incomodidad. Nunca ha estado tan vulnerable delante de Sam, nunca ha estado tan fuera de control. Claro, Sam lo ha visto desnudo un millón de veces, son dos tipos y comparten la misma habitación de un motel casi todas las noches, por supuesto que sí, pero nunca así. Nunca expuesto, vulnerable y duro como ahora.

Sin decir una palabra, tal vez presintiendo que Dean no quiere hablar, Sam lo ayuda a salir de la ducha, lo seca con una toalla, se asegura de que se deshaga del condón aún abrazado a su rabiosa polla enrojecida y lo mete en la cama. Dean se acurruca en una miserable bola y considera el suicidio hasta que el sueño se lo lleva.

Ocurre un martes en Sammichville, Michigan, y comienza con un aquelarre de brujas, una mujer, Dean jodido de todas las formas imaginables, Sam entrando en modo investigación sobre un problema que no tiene solución, incluye prostitutas, y termina con Sam siendo un gilipollas abnegado y el mejor hermano de todos los tiempos.

Dean se despierta en medio de la noche, tan excitado que resulta doloroso, un fuego incontenible que se extiende desde su ingle y lame sus extremidades. Se rodea el miembro con la mano sin pensárselo dos veces, deslizándola sobre la carne dura como una roca que ya está humedecida. Gime en lo profundo de su garganta, girando sobre su estómago para empujar su propia mano al mismo tiempo que se frota contra las sábanas.

Tocarse a sí mismo duele, lo hace sudar por todas partes y le chupa la vida, pero no hacerlo es aún peor. Entierra la cara en la funda de la almohada para guardar silencio, sollozando mientras se retuerce en la cama, tratando de conseguirlo. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado en la neblina del placer-dolor cuando llega Sam.

Todo lo que sabe es que no puede dejar que Sam lo detenga esta vez, simplemente no puede. Tiene que correrse, tiene que hacerlo. Joder, se está muriendo por dentro. Cuando Sam finalmente se impone, logrando atrapar sus manos y sujetarlo, Dean está llorando abiertamente. Profundos sollozos que ni siquiera derramó cuando perdió a Sam.

—Lo arreglaré, —promete Sam, con la voz llena de desesperación—. ¿Vale? Tiene que haber algo en lo que no he pensado, algo que se me ha escapado. Yo… te ayudaré. Encontraré la manera.

Dean quiere decirle que no hay manera, pero no encuentra las palabras. ¿Cómo puede decirle a Sam que lo único que puede curarlo es el propio Sam? ¿Cómo puede siquiera pensarlo? No sabe cuánto tiempo le cuesta volver a dormirse, todavía atrapado por el peso de Sam, con los brazos sobre su cabeza, pero de alguna manera lo logra.

Cuando se despierta de nuevo, puede reconocer que es de mañana por la luz que se filtra a través de las cortinas, pintando la cama con rayas de plata pálida. Lo primero que siente es el dolor, medio olvidado mientras dormía. Vuelve con venganza al despertar. Su pene palpita con un constante y sordo golpeteo que hace que todo su cuerpo parezca raro y fuera de sincronía. Como si su piel estuviera demasiado apretada sobre su carne, como si no pudiera respirar.

Sam ya no está en la cama con él, así que abre los ojos para localizarlo. Está sentado en la mesa, encorvado sobre su portátil y leyendo atentamente en la pantalla. Su brazo derecho da un tirón cuando se desplaza más abajo en la página, por lo demás se mantiene inmóvil.

—Hey, —dice Dean, y Sam levanta la vista, la boca apretada en una delgada línea blanca.

—No puedo… no puedo encontrar nada. Averigüé cómo romper un trato con un demonio de encrucijada pero no puedo averiguar cómo romper una estúpida maldición, —dice Sam, atrapando su labio inferior entre los dientes y mordisqueándolo—. He hablado con todos los que conocemos, he buscado en todas las fuentes y todos dicen lo mismo. Los términos para romper la maldición tienen que ser pronunciados con la maldición o ésta no funcionará.

Dean se gira de lado, rompiendo el contacto visual.

—Tuvo que decir algo, Dean… Puede que fuera un acertijo o que pareciera algo estúpido en ese momento, pero tuvo que decir algo. No funcionaría de otra manera. No es que... No es que sea una maldición realmente nociva, se lanza principalmente para causar vergüenza, o como un castigo temporal. Varias de las fuentes mencionan ovejas, ella no dijo nada sobre ovejas, ¿verdad?

Dean niega con la cabeza silenciosamente.

—¿Perros entonces? Podríamos usar perros.

Dean levanta la cabeza, pero Sam ni siquiera sonríe. Parece sincero y casi desesperado.

—Jesús —murmura Dean.

—¿Entonces se trataba de perros? Creo que tal vez también podríamos pensar en algo con un gato, pero tendría que estar muerto, aunque no tendrás problemas para que se te levante, así que supongo…

—Eres tú —susurra Dean con la esperanza de que Sam no lo oiga, porque no lo repetirá otra vez.

—Realmente creo… Oh.

El silencio se extiende entre ellos y Dean se atreve a echar otra mirada. La boca de Sam está abierta y parpadea estúpidamente, como si por una vez no pudiera encontrar algo que decir. Entonces reacciona y se humedece los labios.

—Bueno, no es algo sin precedentes. Hubo este tipo que tuvo que tirarse a su abuela, pero optó por dispararla, por lo que se le cayó la polla, o sea, no se le cayó… sólo… ¿Estás seguro?

—¿Crees que lo habría dicho si no lo fuera? Jesús, Sam.

Sam asiente, se mira las manos, levanta la mirada hacia Dean y vuelve a bajarla a las manos.

—Tengo hambre. ¿Tienes hambre? Me vendría bien comer algo.

—Sí, vale.

Dean se viste en silencio, dejando escapar un pequeño y lamentable gemido cuando su pene queda atrapado una vez más contra su estómago, ignorando a Sam, que sigue jugueteando con el portátil. Ahora la pelota, ja ja, está en su tejado y Dean no va a presionar. Un anhelo enfermizo y retorcido lo invade cuando piensa en las manos de Sam sobre él, la boca de Sam contra la suya, Sam hundido hasta las pelotas en su interior.

Dean no es ajeno al sexo gay, aunque juega a ser heterosexual, y puede imaginar muy vívidamente cómo sería con Sam. Le gustaría pensar que es sólo por la maldición y la desesperación que conlleva el dolor constante, pero sabe que se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo. Ha estado pensando en ello durante más años de los que se molesta en contar.

El desayuno es un evento incómodo, lleno de miradas furtivas y conversaciones forzadas. Es como los últimos días antes de que Sam se fuera a Stanford, y Dean se descubre destrozando su servilleta. Sam está tan nervioso como él, metiéndose comida en la boca para ocultar el hecho de que le tiemblan las manos.

Caminan de vuelta al motel en silencio, Dean con las piernas arqueadas y más despacio que de costumbre, quedándose sin aliento a pesar de que no son más de un par de manzanas. Cuando Sam les sugiere que busquen otro sitio, no discute, simplemente se sienta en el coche y espera mientras Sam recoge sus cosas y paga la habitación.

Sam hace una parada en la droguería, lanzando una bolsa en la parte de atrás antes de conducir hasta un nuevo motel, un lugar mucho más elegante que el anterior. Un lugar con mucha más clase que los que acostumbran a frecuentar, con bungalows y una piscina que no está llena de hojas secas. Dean se queda en el coche mientras Sam coge una habitación y en silencio sigue a Sam después de aparcar el coche en una de las plazas libres.

Se ha quedado sin palabras, sin energía y sin voluntad. En lo único que puede pensar es en la forma en que su ropa le roza la polla y en que el culo de Sam queda bien en esos vaqueros. Ni siquiera son un par de vaqueros buenos: viejos, gastados y demasiado holgados. Dean todavía puede percibir su culo debajo de la ropa cuando se mueve y es suficiente para hacer que su imaginación divague.

No le sorprende que el bungalow tenga dos habitaciones, una sala de estar con un sofá en forma de L, un televisor de pantalla plana y una minicocina, y un dormitorio con una enorme cama de matrimonio. Un dormitorio, una cama y la mera vista de ella hace que su polla palpite sordamente.

Sam arroja sus bolsas en la puerta, todas menos la bolsa de la droguería, que lleva al dormitorio. Dean va tras él, sin saber qué hacer consigo mismo. Es como si sus funciones cerebrales superiores se hubieran apagado y existiera en un vacío donde sólo queda la imitación.

—Entonces, —dice Sam, sentándose en la cama—. Ella… ¿tienes idea de lo que necesitas?

Dean niega con la cabeza, incapaz de asimilar la idea de que lo que va a pasar, que Sam hará esto por él. Por primera y única vez tendrá la oportunidad de probar la única cosa que pensó que nunca podría tener.

—Lo siento, —dice Dean, mirándose los pies y la peluda alfombra que está violando con sus polvorientas botas.

—No es tu culpa, —dice Sam, más tranquilo de lo que Dean esperaba—. Alguien ahí fuera quiere que nos peleemos a causa de esto, lo que supone que tenemos que estar más unidos que nunca. No pasa nada. De verdad que no.

Dean levanta la mirada y un sentimiento de orgullo que casi supera el deseo le embarga. Este es el Sam que ama, el fuerte y confiado, que se enfrenta a demonios incluso cuando está cagado de miedo. El que nunca se echa atrás en una pelea y que nunca dejará de sorprenderlo.

—Esto es embarazoso, —dice Sam con una sonrisa torcida—. Por suerte para nosotros, compré suministros.

El repentino golpe de calor casi hace que a Dean se le doblen rodillas y se siente ligeramente decepcionado cuando todo lo que Sam saca de la bolsa es una botella de buen whisky. Se da cuenta de que la bolsa no está vacía, así que supone que todavía pueden quedar algunas sorpresas dentro.

Sam desenrosca el tapón y bebe un trago directamente de la botella; aparentemente su inclinación por el romance no incluía vasos de verdad. Le pasa la botella y Dean toma un trago, haciendo una ligera mueca cuando el líquido ámbar arde hasta su estómago. Sam recupera la botella y Dean observa cómo su garganta se mueve mientras traga.

Dean acepta la botella cuando Sam se la ofrece, pero no vuelve a beber. Sólo envuelve el cuello con la mano, esperando que el vidrio frío le ayude a concentrarse.

—No puedo hacer esto si estás borracho, —dice, mirando las rodillas de Sam—. No puedo… tengo que saber que puedes decir que no.

—Comprendo, —dice Sam y le pasa el tapón a Dean, quien lo enrosca con dedos torpes.

—Así que… ¿cómo hacemos… esto?

Dean se encoge de hombros. No quiere pensar más, no quiere tomar decisiones o forzar a Sam a hacer algo que claramente le hace sentir incómodo. Sam se levanta de repente y Dean titubea, seguro de que Sam ha cambiado de opinión.

—Ven aquí —dice Sam, abriendo los brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Dean se le queda mirando un momento antes de dar un paso adelante para entrar en el círculo de los brazos de Sam. No se abrazan mucho, prácticamente nunca. Excepto por los cuatro años en los que a Dean no le gusta pensar, han vivido en el bolsillo del otro toda su vida, nunca hubo necesidad real de abrazarse. Jugaban a pelearse y a darse puñetazos en los brazos, toques casuales que Dean se descubrió añorando cuando Sammy se fue.

Recuerda la última vez que abrazó a Sam y rodea con los brazos su torso, enterrando la cara contra su hombro, girando la cabeza hasta que puede sentir el pulso de Sam latiendo contra su nariz. Los brazos de Sam se elevan sobre su espalda y Sam suspira, inclinando la cabeza para apoyar su mejilla contra el cabello de Dean.

Dean casi renuncia entonces, resignándose a volverse loco o simplemente a cortarse la polla. La familiar sensación de Sam en sus brazos lo transporta a un viaje en el tiempo, a otros momentos en que Sam ha estado cerca de él, abrazándolo. Recuerda a Sam como un chico desgarbado de doce años, de quince años y hosco, de dieciocho y asustado, y como un bebé metiendo sus regordetes dedos debajo de su camisa.

Entonces Sam desliza una de sus manos hacia arriba para cubrir la parte posterior del cuello de Dean, frotando su pulgar sobre los finos cabellos detrás de su oreja, y de repente ya no hay marcha atrás. Dean gira la cabeza hacia arriba, acariciando con los labios el punto donde late el pulso de Sam y Sam hace un sorprendido y agradable ruidito que va derecho hasta la polla de Dean.

Sam mueve las manos para apretar el pecho de Dean un momento, antes de deslizarlas hacia arriba para empezar a desabrocharle la camisa. Dean se mueve para hacer sitio a las manos de Sam y no protesta cuando le baja la camisa por los hombros. Sam encuentra el dobladillo de su camiseta y Dean levanta los brazos cuando Sam tira de ella hacia arriba. 

—¿Puedo hablar? —pregunta Sam, deslizando sus manos sobre los brazos desnudos de Dean hasta sus hombros—. Yo… me gusta hablar.

Dean medio resopla, medio se ríe y murmura un ahogado _"sí"_ contra el pecho de Sam.

Por extraño que parezca, no hubiera tomado a Sam por un hablador, pero supone que debería haberlo supuesto. Sam ha tenido una boca como un grifo la mayor parte de su vida, y aunque después de Stanford se ha vuelto indudablemente más moderado, no es exactamente del tipo duro y callado.

—Voy a ayudarte, Dean, —dice Sam, grandes manos deslizándose sobre su piel, apretando músculos y huesos—. Voy a hacer que te sientas tan bien.

Dean se estremece. Sabe que debería sentirse asqueado, desanimado, por el tono de la voz de Sam y sus continuos comentarios sobre su cuerpo, pero en cambio se siente más excitado que nunca, ardiendo, por dentro y por fuera. Sam ya no parece dudar en absoluto, sus dedos tocando y provocando cada parte que pueden alcanzar.

Debería ser más embarazoso, piensa Dean, debería experimentarlo como algo totalmente incorrecto. Dean apoya su frente en la clavícula de Sam, cierra los ojos y se concentra solo en sentir. No quiere pensar en lo que esto les hará, adónde les conducirá. Sam sigue hablando, algo sobre _pecas_ y _piel_ y _cariño_ que Dean no puede entender, no quiere entender.

Las manos de Sam parecen enormes, son enormes, dedos largos que trazan cada hondonada y surco de la parte superior de su cuerpo. Toma aire cuando los dedos de Sam encuentran la bragueta de sus vaqueros, desabrochándola y arrastrando los vaqueros sobre sus caderas. Quiere preguntarle si esto está bien, si ellos estarán bien mañana, pero entonces Sam libera suavemente su dolorido miembro de sus bóxer, empujándolos hacia abajo para reunirse con sus vaqueros alrededor de sus tobillos.

Es como si su miembro latiera a la par con el rápido latido de su corazón, estirándose hacia Sam, y tiene que luchar contra el impulso de empujar simplemente hacia delante y frotarse por toda la pierna cubierta por el pantalón de Sam. Quiere alcanzar más abajo, aflojar sus manos de la camisa de Sam para comprobar si está tan duro como él. Entonces Sam rodea con una de sus manos su miembro y todo se queda negro por un tiempo.

Cuando vuelve en sí, todavía está dolorosamente duro, la única diferencia es que ahora está recostado. Parpadea para encontrar a Sam tendido a su lado con una sonrisa en la cara y una mano apoyada sobre su abdomen.

—Hey, —dice, cuando ve que Dean está despierto.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Dean, sintiéndose lento y desorientado.

Sam se ruboriza y su mirada se pierde por algún lugar próximo a donde la cabeza de Dean se apoya en la almohada—. Te desmayaste.

—Oh.

Parece que está algo distinto, menos nervioso, pero su pene sigue curvándose hacia su estómago tan duro como siempre, así que supone que la mano de Sam no basta. Sam mueve la mano sobre su estómago hacia abajo, apoyándola sobre su vello púbico, y sí, incluso si la mano de Sam obviamente no ha sido bastante, es enorme y agradable, y a Dean no le importaría tenerla alrededor de su miembro otra vez.

Sam debe haberse quitado la camisa mientras Dean estaba fuera de combate porque ahora no la lleva puesta. Dean se pregunta cuándo se puso moreno, admirando el tono dorado de su piel. Tal vez Sam siempre está bronceado, al fin y al cabo no tiene la piel clara y las pecas de Dean.

—¿Todavía está bien? —pregunta Sam, eligiendo ese momento para rodear la polla de Dean con la mano y si hay alguien en el mundo que no está bien con las enormes manos de Sam sobre él, esa persona está claramente tocada de la cabeza.

—Mmhmm, —responde Dean, cerrando los ojos y limitándose a sentir. No importa que sea Sam, no importa que sean hermanos; desea esto, lo ha estado deseando durante años y no lo va a rechazar ahora.

—Guapo, —murmura Sam, apoyando sus labios contra el hombro de Dean—. Tan guapo.

Dean se ofendería si estuviera en condiciones de preocuparse por esas cosas. No es guapo, es un hombre, maldita sea, rudo y atractivo. Pero la mano de Sam es increíble, enorme y callosa, ejerciendo presión en todos los puntos correctos hasta que Dean es un balbuceante desastre, meciéndose en la mano de Sam con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo rígido.

—¿Necesitas mi boca? —pregunta Sam en un susurro, el aliento agitando el fino cabello de la nuca de Dean.

Dean abre los ojos e inclina la cabeza a un lado. Quiere la boca de Sam, la necesita. Quiere que Sam lo bese como si significara algo, como si por la mañana todo esto no fuera otro hito jodido en la vida de los hermanos Winchester, otra de esas cosas de las que no hablan.

Sam ya se está moviendo hacia abajo, dando besos con la boca abierta a su piel recalentada, y todo en lo que Dean puede pensar es _sí_. Puede que también haya llegado a decirlo en voz alta, porque Sam ríe entre dientes con la boca sobre uno de sus pezones.

—Sí, —dice contra la piel de Dean, enviando escalofríos a través de su cuerpo—. Sí.

Dean cierra los ojos de nuevo, arqueándose en la cama cuando Sam se mueve hacia abajo, apoyando los labios contra su estómago, su cadera y la parte interior de sus muslos. Sam está hablando otra vez, susurrando palabras sobre su piel que Dean no alcanza a entender.

Se esfuerza por escuchar, levantando la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo, hasta donde Sam está agachado entre sus piernas, para descubrir a Sam mirándolo. Con una sonrisa juguetona, Sam levanta la cabeza del muslo de Dean, moviéndose de manera que su boca se posa sobre la corona de su miembro, girando ligeramente la muñeca para que Dean pueda empujar hacia arriba, la cabeza resbaladiza deslizándose sobre los labios de Sam, cubriéndolos de brillante humedad.

Sam mantiene los ojos fijos en los de Dean y lentamente se relame los labios, reemplazando el brillo de la humedad de Dean por su propia saliva.

—Jesús, —gime Dean, dejando que su cabeza caiga sobre las almohadas. O Sam tiene más experiencia con el sexo gay de lo que pensaba, o ha visto demasiadas películas porno mientras Dean estaba ausente.

Entonces los labios de Sam descienden sobre él, y Dean pierde todas sus funciones cognitivas a la vez. Los labios de Sam envuelven apretadamente la corona y empuja su lengua contra la ranura goteante, lamiendo la gota allí acumulada, antes de deslizar los labios hacia abajo, con la cantidad justa de succión.

A Dean le lleva unos cinco segundos empezar a balbucear, meciendo sus caderas contra la boca de Sam, enterrando una mano en su pelo y, en general, haciendo el ridículo. La boca de Sam es lo mejor en la historia de la historia, húmeda, cálida, y chupando a Dean a la perfección.

Sam hace un sonido alrededor de la polla de Dean que reverbera a lo largo de sus terminaciones nerviosas y Dean tiene que levantar la cabeza para mirar de nuevo. Los labios de Sam están desplegados alrededor de su polla, brillantes de líquido y saliva, sus oscuras pestañas abanicando sus mejillas en llamas.

Dean se incorpora hacia arriba, sintiéndose mareado e inestable, como si su cabeza fuera demasiado pesada para su cuello. Sam tiene la mano metida en la V abierta de sus vaqueros. Dean no puede ver mucho desde este ángulo, pero puede ver el movimiento del brazo de Sam mientras se toca. Cae de espaldas contra las almohadas con un gemido, calor líquido se dispara a través de sus venas.

—Sam, —gime, su voz espesa e irreconocible—. _Sam_.

—Quiero follarte, Dean, —responde Sam, la voz ahogada por la cabeza de la polla de Dean—. ¿Puedo? Por favor…

La necesidad en la voz de Sam es como un golpe en el estómago y Dean abre más las piernas, murmurando _"sí, sí"_ y _"Dios, sí"_ hasta que Sam finalmente lo entiende, deslizando su mano hacia abajo para empujar sus dedos increíblemente largos contra la abertura de Dean en una suave caricia.

Las cosas se vuelven un poco borrosas después de eso, cuando aparece lubricante de la bolsa de Sam y sus largos dedos se deslizan dentro de él, acariciándolo por dentro y por fuera mientras su boca sigue firmemente apretada alrededor de su polla. Un torrente de sonidos se derrama continuamente de sus labios, sonidos que Dean no admitirá nunca, pero que es incapaz de contener de todos modos.

Entonces Sam deja que su polla resbale de sus labios con un sucio y húmedo _pop_ que hace a Dean desear más, y trepa por el cuerpo de Dean, colocándose de manera que su polla está justo _ahí_. Los ojos de Sam se fijan en los suyos, abiertos y vulnerables, mientras pide permiso en silencio. Dean se pregunta, distante, cuándo desaparecieron los pantalones de Sam, pero cuando abre la boca para preguntar, todo lo que sale es una súplica rota.

El miembro de Sam es enorme, parece enorme al empujar hacia adelante, abriendo a Dean de par en par. Duele, quema, pero sienta tan jodidamente bien que Dean no quiere que pare. Gira la cabeza a un lado, viendo cómo tiemblan los músculos de los brazos de Sam mientras lucha por mantenerse erguido.

Perezosamente, como si se moviera bajo el agua, Dean levanta sus manos para rodear los bíceps de Sam, los dedos apretando el músculo duro mientras trata de brindar a Sam algo de fuerza. Sam hace un sonido como si se estuviera muriendo, sus caderas avanzan vacilantes hasta que se apoyan del todo contra el culo de Dean, llenándolo hasta la médula.

Sam empieza a hablar otra vez, dulces y estúpidas naderías saliendo de sus labios como si no pudiera contenerlas. Sus caderas se mueven y los empujes son lentos, medidos y deliberados hasta que Dean se derrumba debajo de él, el sudor y las lágrimas se mezclan en sus mejillas ruborizadas, sus jugos formando charcos sobre su estómago tembloroso.

Dean está tan duro y tan cerca, es tan jodidamente perfecto. Clava los dedos en los duros músculos de los brazos de Sam, con las caderas inclinadas hacia arriba para recibir cada impacto. Se fuerza a abrir los ojos y ve que Sam tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos apretados y el henchido labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes. Parece que le duele, pero los rápidos empujes de sus caderas dicen otra cosa.

—Sam, —gime Dean—. Sam, Sam, Sam, _Sammy_.

Sam abre los ojos de golpe, sus ojos avellana trabados en los de Dean cuando se corre, alcanzando todos los puntos correctos hasta que sus caderas tiemblan y se derrumba encima de él. Enterrando su cara ruborizada contra el cuello de Dean, respirando disculpas y bochorno contra su piel sudorosa hasta que Dean logra reunir suficientes funciones cerebrales superiores para darle un capón en la cabeza.

Sam logra orientarse entonces, poniéndose de rodillas sobre Dean, alcanzando el lubricante de nuevo. Dean sólo puede ver como los largos dedos de Sam desaparecen detrás de él y los labios hinchados de Sam se abren en un gemido. Es como si lo viera todo desde lejos, como si no estuviera realmente allí. Este no es Dean Winchester tumbado de espaldas, dolorosamente duro, viendo a su hermano abrirse con los dedos. No es Dean Winchester deseando tanto a su hermano que le duele. Es otra persona, alguien que no es él, alguien que no tiene remordimientos.

Finalmente se incorpora, aflojando los dedos que rodean los bíceps de Sam para deslizarlos sobre los acres de piel resbaladiza expuestos ante él. Desearía poder moverse, ver los largos dedos de Sam desaparecer dentro de su cuerpo mientras se abre para Dean. En cambio desciende, deslizando sus temblorosos dedos sobre el cuerpo de Sam, a través del vello crespo de su estómago, para rodear su polla todavía medio dura. Acariciándola lentamente hasta que se endurece del todo en su mano, caliente y pesada contra sus dedos.

Sam saca sus dedos y se posiciona, deslizándose sobre la polla de Dean en un movimiento fluido hasta que su culo está apoyado sobre sus caderas. Dean espera no olvidar nunca el sonido que hace Sam, la mirada en su rostro, como si finalmente estuviera en casa después de haber estado perdido toda su vida. Es caliente, prieto, resbaladizo, Sam, y Dean obliga a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos esta vez.

Ve a Sam follarse a sí mismo en su polla, el placer chisporrotea a lo largo de sus terminaciones nerviosas, haciendo difícil respirar. Sam se balancea adelante y atrás entre la polla de Dean y los ciegos dedos en su propia polla, la boca abierta para dejar salir alientos ásperos y desesperados. Nunca ha sido tan hermoso como ahora, sudoroso, resbaladizo y duro, nunca ha sido tan vulnerable.

Cuando Sam se corre por segunda vez, es repentinamente y con un gemido como si le doliera, su semen derramándose sobre la mano de Dean, su estómago y su pecho. Sin embargo no deja de moverse, temblando y estremeciéndose, frotándose sobre la polla de Dean como si fuera él quien estuviera desesperado por ello. Dean deja que la polla de Sam escape de sus dedos entumecidos, deslizando sus manos por la espalda de Sam y arrastrándolo hacia él.

Encontrando fuerzas que no sabía que poseía, les da la vuelta para que Sam quede tendido debajo de él, el cuerpo expuesto ante sus ojos hambrientos. Sam tiene los ojos cerrados y, con cada uno de los empujones de Dean, un pequeño gruñido escapa de su boca abierta. Su polla sigue medio dura, meciéndose con los movimientos de Dean, y Dean se pregunta cuán hambriento de sexo estaba Sam antes de esto.

Desliza sus dedos entre ellos hasta donde su polla desaparece en el cuerpo de Sam, tocando suavemente la abertura de Sam estirada alrededor de su polla. No parece real, como si no fueran sus dedos, o su polla desapareciendo en el cuerpo de Sam a la vez con sus empujones.

—Por favor, —suspira Sam, con la cabeza colgando de un lado a otro—. Por favor, por favor, por favor, _Dean_.

Tragando con fuerza, Dean mantiene los ojos fijos en la cara sonrojada de Sam, buscando cualquier signo de incomodidad mientras se desliza casi todo el camino hacia afuera, sólo para empujar hacia adentro junto con uno de sus dedos.

—Sí, —sisea Sam, abriendo de golpe los ojos para fijarse en los de Dean—. Oh, joder, sí.

El ángulo es incómodo y el espacio ajustado, pero Dean lucha por mantener el equilibrio y deslizar otro dedo en el cuerpo dispuesto de Sam. No hay ritmo, no hay delicadeza, pero a juzgar por la gran cantidad de _ruido_ que está haciendo Sam, lo está haciendo bien.

De repente Sam es el que se retuerce en la cama, suplicando alivio, y Dean se estrella contra él una y otra vez. Follándolo con sus dedos y su polla hasta que la voz de Sam es tan grave que ya ni siquiera puede gritar.

Las manos de Sam están por todas partes, resbalando sobre la piel sudorosa mientras se agarran, empujan, acarician y arañan hasta que Dean se siente en carne viva, como si su piel estuviera demasiado tensa. Es tan bueno que ni siquiera sabe cómo parar, porque correrse supondría volver a la realidad y no quiere salir de este lugar perdido donde no hay arrepentimientos, ni miedo, sólo placer y _Sam_ apretando fuerte su polla.

Dobla sus dedos dentro de Sam, empujándolos contra su resbaladizo interior y manteniéndolos ahí mientras sus caderas golpean un staccato. Puede sentirse a sí mismo follando a Sam, sentir su polla dura como una roca deslizándose contra sus nudillos, sentir a Sam ondulando a su alrededor, y es tan bueno que no hay palabras. Es vagamente consciente de que está hablando, balbuceando, gimiendo con cada empujón, pero ni siquiera puede encontrar sentido a sus propias palabras.

Entonces Sam se corre nuevo, arqueándose desde la cama con un grito sin palabras, y es una visión tan hermosa que hace que a Dean le duela por dentro. Saca los dedos, pero no puede dejar de apretar sus caderas contra el culo de Sam, buscando la dulce liberación que parece alejarse con cada empujón.

Sam se agarra a sus hombros, a su cuello, a su pelo, hasta que Dean cae encima de él. Así es como se besan, besos francos y crudos, compartiendo respiraciones y gemidos entre ellos. Lamen la boca del otro, las lenguas se enredan y los dientes chocan desesperadamente.

—Ya puedes correrte, —susurra Sam, con la voz entrecortada y ronca—. Está bien. Te tengo.

Dean empuja una, dos veces, y se corre con el nombre de Sam en los labios, la boca de Sam contra la suya. Su orgasmo se mueve a través de él como un tren de carga, dejándolo desmoronado y tembloroso, sollozando en el cuello de Sam mientras la tensión finalmente abandona su cuerpo.

Las manos de Sam son gentiles sobre su espalda, deslizándose arriba y abajo sobre la piel empapada mientras Dean se estremece por las réplicas del orgasmo más monumental que haya tenido nunca.

Ocurre un martes en Sammichville, Michigan, y comienza con un aquelarre de brujas, una mujer, Dean jodido de todas las formas imaginables, Sam poniéndose en modo investigación sobre un problema que no tiene solución, incluye prostitutas, y termina con Sam siendo un gilipollas abnegado, el mejor hermano de todos los tiempos y Dean dándose cuenta de que ha echado a perder lo único bueno en su vida.

Dean se arrastra fuera de la cama tan pronto como recupera el aliento, se dirige directo al baño y cierra la puerta tras él. Su corazón late por partida triple y las oleadas de náuseas le causan arcadas hasta que finalmente se arrodilla ante el inodoro, vomitando una y otra vez.

Se ha tirado a Sam, su hermano pequeño, su mejor amigo. Se lo ha follado a fondo hasta que Sam se cayó a pedazos, y nunca jamás podrá volver atrás. No importa lo mucho que lo intente, esta es una cagada que no será capaz de deshacer, algo de lo que no puede retractarse.

Esta vez no hay ningún trato que romper, ni un demonio que atacar. Sólo es Dean y el monstruo dentro de él que anhela a Sam como si fuera aire para respirar. Vomita hasta que su estómago está vacío y su garganta en carne viva, acurrucándose en el suelo y apoyando el rostro contra sus rodillas. Sam, piensa, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam.

Si fuera una mejor persona estaría ahí fuera, disculpándose, intentando salvar su relación, pero no puede soportar mirar a Sam y ver el asco en sus ojos. En su desamparada miseria, lo carga todo sobre sí mismo, olvidándose de la cooperación de Sam y del hecho de que no importa lo que pase ahora, hizo que Sam se corriera tres veces seguidas.

Después de un rato se las arregla para meterse en la ducha, de pie bajo el chorro abrasador, restregándose como si eso pudiera lavar el recuerdo de lo que han hecho, de lo que él ha hecho. Pero ninguna cantidad de jabón puede borrar las imágenes de su mente, o lavar el hecho de que desea a Sam, lo necesita.

Cuando el agua ya no está tan caliente sobre su piel ardiente, cierra la ducha y sale. Se seca con una toalla y busca un par de bóxer limpios para ponerse con dedos entumecidos y una mente aún más entumecida. ¿A dónde van a llegar a partir de aquí? ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Arrastra los pies de vuelta al dormitorio, sin poder aplazarlo más. Se siente agotado, como si hubiera estado corriendo una vida entera y sólo ahora estuviera disminuyendo la velocidad. Sam ha quitado las sábanas de la cama mientras estaba en el baño y está ocupado poniendo otras limpias. Dean se pregunta distraídamente de dónde ha sacado las sábanas limpias, pero se da cuenta de que no le importa.

Sam sigue desnudo, cómodo en su propia piel de una manera que Dean nunca había visto antes, el arco de su columna vertebral de un kilómetro de largo y las nalgas firmes expuestas a su mirada. Dean mira hacia otro lado, fijándose en un punto de la pared que parece un unicornio si entrecierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Dean, —dice Sam, con la voz cansada y ronca.

Dean se estremece.

—¿Sí?

—Ya puedes acostarte.

Dean mira la cama, el prístino tramo de sábanas blancas que no da ninguna pista de qué tipo de atrocidad ocurrió en ella hace unos minutos. Parece acogedora y, sin decir nada, se arrastra sobre la cama, acurrucándose de lado y de espaldas a Sam. No puede mirarlo ahora, no puede hacer frente a cualquier expresión que pueda encontrar en sus ojos.

Se queda dormido antes de tener tiempo de preocuparse de no poder hacerlo y, cuando se despierta, está cubierto con una manta y la oscuridad empuja contra las ventanas. Puede sentir a Sam tumbado a su espalda, no lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo, pero sí lo bastante cerca para que algo de su calor se filtre a través de la manta y se meta en la piel de Dean.

Una pequeña sonrisa curva la comisura de su boca y con un suave suspiro se deja hundir de nuevo en la inconsciencia. La próxima vez que despierta el sol se derrama a través de las persianas y tiene un hambre voraz. Puede oír el sonido apagado de la televisión desde la otra habitación y a Sam tecleando en el portátil. Sonidos normales, sonidos seguros, y Dean ignora su estómago a favor de unos pocos minutos más, volviendo a dormirse sin esfuerzo.

—Dean… —la voz de Sam es suave e intensa, la mano apoyada en su hombro.

Dean rehúye el contacto sin abrir los ojos.

—Venga, Dean, —dice Sam—. Tienes que levantarte.

Dean lo ignora, a él y a su propio estómago gruñón. Es un adulto; no tiene que levantarse si no quiere.

—Dean. Sé que estás despierto, —la voz de Sam se asemeja mucho a un quejido. Se queda en silencio por unos segundos y luego suspira—. No quería decírtelo así… pero estoy enfermo.

Los ojos de Dean se abren de golpe para enfrentarse a los sorprendidos de Sam.

—¿Cómo?, —grazna, sorprendido por el estado de su propia voz.

—No puedo creer que haya funcionado, —dice Sam, atónito, y Dean gime y se tapa la cabeza con las mantas. Él tampoco puede creer que el truco haya funcionado.

Sam vuelve a echar las mantas a un lado y cuando su cara aparece a la vista, parece serio.

—Vamos, Dean, —suplica—. Tienes que levantarte. Has estado durmiendo durante dos días. Joder, tío, deberías estar famélico.

—¿Dos días? —Dean frunce el ceño, sintiéndose mareado y con dolor de cabeza de repente.

—Sí, —dice Sam, sosteniendo un ejemplar del periódico local delante de sus ojos—. Dos días.

Dean extiende la mano y toca la fecha. ¿Ha estado fuera de combate durante dos días? Bueno, eso explica el hambre y el dolor de cabeza, y posiblemente también el aturdimiento.

—Traté de despertarte un par de veces, pero no pude, así que llamé a Bobby y me dijo que era bastante común dormir por un par de días después de que un hechizo como el que tenías se… pase.

La pausa entre las palabras es muy leve, pero afecta a Dean como un bofetón. Se tiró a Sam, dejó que Sam se lo tirara. Tuvieron sexo, maldita sea, y ahora no puede retroceder. La sangre se agolpa en su cara y se ruboriza, girando la cabeza hacia las almohadas.

—Está bien, —dice Sam en voz baja—. Está… Estamos bien.

Dean puede sentir la mano de Sam suspendida sobre la piel desnuda de su hombro, el calor de su palma alcanzando su piel desnuda, pero sin llegar a tocarla, y después de un momento oye a Sam enderezarse.

—Voy a ir a buscar algo de comer, —dice Sam—. Y cuando vuelva, espero encontrarte duchado y vestido frente al televisor, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale, —responde Dean hacia la almohada. Necesita tiempo para pensar, eso es todo, para pensar y olvidar lo que ha pasado.

Ocurre un martes en Sammichville, Michigan, y comienza con un aquelarre de brujas, una mujer, Dean jodido de todas las formas imaginables, Sam poniéndose en modo investigación sobre un problema que no tiene solución, incluye prostitutas, y termina con Sam siendo un gilipollas abnegado, el mejor hermano de todos los tiempos, Dean dándose cuenta de que ha echado a perder lo único bueno en su vida y descubriendo algo que le lleva a pensar que tal vez no sea así.

Cuando oye cerrarse la puerta principal detrás de Sam, Dean se fuerza a salir de la cama, casi tambaleándose cuando su visión se pone negra y el mundo se inclina sobre su eje. Respira despacio y acompasado durante unos instantes hasta que las cosas empiezan a aclararse antes de atreverse a alejarse de la cama.

Nota debilidad en las piernas y le tiembla la mano al alcanzar el picaporte de la puerta del baño. Es como si estuviera saliendo de un mal ataque de fiebre y supone que dos días sin comida ni agua le harían eso a cualquier hombre. Primero se dirige al baño, meando lo que parecen litros, antes de meterse en la ducha.

Se ducha rápidamente, no quiere arriesgarse a que Sam lo sorprenda desnudo cuando vuelva. Está duchado y vestido diez minutos después de salir de la cama, lo que es un buen récord dadas las circunstancias, incluso si sabe que podría hacerlo en menos de cinco minutos. A Sam le gusta señalar que es porque la forma en que Dean se ocupa de la higiene personal deja mucho que desear. Dean cree que es sólo que tiene envidia, ya que Sam tarda al menos quince minutos en lavar su gigantesco cuerpo.

Después de vestirse vuelve al baño, se cepilla los dientes y da un repaso poco entusiasta a su pelo. Cuando está a punto de salir, ve una de las camisas de Sam en el suelo junto a la bolsa que sirve como cesta de ropa improvisada. Es la camisa que llevaba hace dos días, cuando todo pasó.

Sin saber realmente por qué, Dean se acerca y la recoge del suelo, tratando de alisarla, sólo para darse cuenta de que la parte delantera está pegada haciendo pliegues por algo que se ha secado. Frunciendo el ceño, estira cuidadosamente los pliegues, mirando las rayas blancas que marcan el frente de la camisa azul. Se lleva la camisa a la nariz y la huele. Es semen, semen seco. 

Se pregunta qué significa, mientras cuidadosamente hace una pelota con la camisa y la vuelve a dejar donde la encontró. ¿Se corrió Sam mientras Dean estaba inconsciente, o es de cuando él mismo se corrió? ¿Se corrió cuando Sam lo tocó por primera vez? ¿Por eso se desmayó? Queda, por supuesto, la posibilidad de que Sam simplemente se haya hecho una paja en su camisa mientras Dean estaba durmiendo, pero eso sería muy impropio del Sam que Dean conoce.

Cuando vuelve Sam unos veinte minutos más tarde, Dean está sentado en el sofá, mirando la televisión sin verla, su mente llena de preguntas que no sabe cómo expresar. Sam deja un par de bolsas de comida para llevar sobre la mesa de café, sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá.

El seductor olor de la comida grasienta borra todo pensamiento de la mente de Dean, y coge la bolsa más cercana sin mirar a Sam. La abre y se encuentra con dos hamburguesas con queso y patatas fritas; sonriendo saca una de las hamburguesas.

Sam simplemente se le queda mirando mientras devora dos comidas completas en menos de media hora, comiendo mecánicamente hasta que siente que su estómago está a punto de estallar. Pasa la comida con una gran coca que le entrega Sam, antes de volver a reclinarse en el sofá y cerrar los ojos.

Puede oír a Sam masticando meticulosamente y el ruido que hace al tragar. Debería ser asqueroso, pero en realidad no lo es; es más como el hogar. Sam es el que anhela la normalidad, una esposa, tres hijos y una casa en las afueras, pero Dean es quien sabe exactamente dónde está el hogar: dondequiera que esté Sam. Después del tumulto de los últimos años, apartando a Sam de Stanford y forzándolo a volver a la vida que intentó dejar atrás, Dean finalmente lo entiende.

No importa dónde esté Sam, o lo que esté haciendo, siempre será el hogar de Dean. Si Dean no lo jode todo con su rabia impotente cuando Sam quiera irse, puede seguir teniendo eso, seguir teniendo a Sam. Claro que Dean lo extrañará como a un miembro amputado, anhelará escuchar su respiración uniforme o incluso la agitación ansiosa de las pesadillas cuando intenta dormir por la noche, pero Sam estará en algún lugar, feliz y seguro y Dean siempre será bienvenido.

Se imagina a Sam en una casa de un solo piso, con un jardín en la parte de atrás y un gnomo en el jardín delantero. La mujer de Sam es una rubia preciosa con grandes ojos azules y sus hijos parecen versiones diminutas de Sam, incluso la niña. El sol brilla en su fantasía y un coche familiar está estacionado en la entrada.

Dean aparca junto al coche y sale del Impala. Los hijos de Sam vienen corriendo hacia él, llamando a gritos a su tío Dean. Sam sale al porche, con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Su esposa se desliza detrás de él, acurrucándose bajo el brazo de Sam, apoyando su cabeza contra él con una sonrisa. Está embarazada.

—Tío, —dice Sam de repente, arrastrando a Dean de vuelta a la realidad—. ¿De qué coño estás hablando?

—No estoy hablando, —dice Dean, abriendo los ojos para encontrar a Sam frunciendo el ceño, ya terminada su comida.

–Sí, lo estabas. Algo sobre un puto coche familiar y alguien embarazada.

Dean parpadea.

—¿Seguro que no estás leyendo mentes otra vez, Sammy?

—Bastante seguro.

—Sólo estaba… —Dean se frota las manos en las rodillas y mira hacia otro lado—. Estaba pensando… Si quieres irte, está bien. No… no montaré una bronca como la última vez. Yo… No pasa nada si quieres irte.

Sam se inclina y le da un cachete en la cabeza.

—Idiota, —dice cariñosamente.

Dean no está seguro de si debe sentirse ofendido o no, y Sam no ha dicho que no se vaya a marchar.

—He encontrado otro caso, —dice Sam, como si Dean no hubiera tratado de ser increíble y profundo hace un instante—. No muy lejos de aquí. Parece un típico fantasma.

Dean asiente con la cabeza y así como así vuelven a la normalidad, cazando monstruos y salvando gente.

Una semana se convierte en dos y, aunque Dean puede notar que Sam lo mira a veces, no hablan de lo que pasó entre ellos. Avanzan desde el fantasma que encontró Sam a una posesión, un jodido monstruo del lago, y dos casos más de espíritus inquietos.

Durante el día, cuando están trabajando, es fácil fingir que no ha pasado nada, pero por la noche, cuando dan vueltas y vueltas en camas diferentes, es más difícil. Los oídos de Dean se esfuerzan por captar cada ruido que hace Sam, sin que ningún movimiento o jadeo pase desapercibido. Siente calor por todas partes, acostado en su cama y escuchando a Sam, escuchando y recordando.

Al final, es casi como si la maldición nunca se hubiera roto. Claro que su mano derecha le brinda un alivio temporal, pero la siguiente erección siempre está esperando a la vuelta de la esquina. Empieza a sobresaltarse cuando Sam le toca, evitando a toda costa sus ojos, y de repente están más distanciados de como lo estaban cuando Sam se fue a Stanford. Ocupan el mismo espacio, pero sus corazones ya no están en él.

La primera grieta se manifiesta durante una cacería en Dakota del Norte, y a partir de ahí todo es cuesta abajo. Después de dos horas esperando en el Impala, el silencio hace que el aire se espese entre ellos hasta que Dean siente que no puede respirar, y carga antes de tiempo contra la bestia del día, una especie de medio perro medio humano que nunca habían visto antes.

La cosa lo golpea en el costado, lo lanza a través de la habitación y todo se vuelve un poco confuso después. Si no hubiera sido por Sam, Dean probablemente hubiera sufrido algo peor que un par de costillas magulladas y una supuesta conmoción cerebral pero, por cómo Sam se pone de morros después, Dean no está por la labor de admitirlo.

La cosa está muerta y ambos están vivos, eso es lo importante. No es la primera vez que Dean resulta herido y no será la última, pero Sam no atiende a razones. Le da la charla a Dean durante todo el camino de regreso al coche, casi lo lanza al asiento trasero, antes de ocupar él mismo el asiento del conductor.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra tras él y el motor empieza a ronronear, Sam se queda inquietantemente callado, y un Sam callado es como una bomba de relojería. La bomba no explota hasta que vuelven a su habitación en el motel, y Dean supone que debería estar agradecido por los pequeños favores. Empieza cuando Sam tira de la camisa de Dean para examinar sus costillas y Dean se aparta, haciendo que Sam explote virtualmente en una letanía de palabrotas que Dean ni siquiera creía que sabía.

—Cristo Jesús, Sam, ¿cuál es tu puto problema? —pregunta eventualmente Dean, tocando su costado para asegurarse de que sus costillas no están realmente rotas.

–No puedes hacer esto, Dean. Joder, no puedes salir ahí a tontas y a locas, todo pelotas y nada de cerebro. Tengo que _saber_ que estarás a salvo cuando me vaya.

Dean creía que estaba preparado, que lo tenía todo calculado, pero aun así es como si Sam le hubiera apuñalado en las tripas y retorcido el cuchillo. De repente le cuesta respirar, como si el aire se convirtiera en jarabe, y traga saliva, tratando de pensar en algo que decir.

—Te vas, —logra decir finalmente, escuchando su propia voz como si viniera de muy lejos.

Sam suspira como si el aire se le hubiera escapado de repente y sacude ligeramente la cabeza.

—No puedo seguir así, —dice, y parece cansado y derrotado—. No puedo… Jesús, Dean, tuvimos sexo, y sigues como si nada hubiera pasado.

Dean da un respingo y aparta la mirada, haciendo que Sam se ría sin regocijo. Quiere decir algo, lo que sea, para que Sam se quede, pero ¿qué puede decir? Sabía que iba a terminar así, lo sabía, pero eso no hace que duela menos.

—Mírame, Dean, —dice Sam, con la voz hueca y vacía—. He dicho que me _mires_.

Dean se fuerza a sí mismo a levantar la vista y a encontrarse con los ojos color avellana de Sam, se fuerza a sí mismo a seguir mirando, aunque cada fibra de su cuerpo le pide que mire a otro lado.

—Tuvimos sexo, —dice Sam, y Dean rechina los dientes para no mirar a otro lado, para no evitar la mirada implacable de Sam—. Tuvimos sexo y me _gustó_.

Dean parpadea y piensa en la camisa que encontró, en Sam tendido debajo de él sudado y gimiendo su nombre; piensa en Sam empujando dentro de él, tocando todos los puntos correctos, y en la boca de Sam en su polla, chupándole la cordura.

—Sé que no sientes lo mismo, que te repugna, pero no puedo… —Sam se restriega una mano por la cara—. Esto no es algo nuevo. Me he sentido así por ti durante años, y creí… ¡Joder!

Dean se queda mirando fijamente a Sam, inmovilizado por la mirada atormentada de sus ojos. Sam le devuelve la mirada unos momentos más, antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir por la puerta principal, dando un portazo tras de sí.

Dean sabe que ésta es su oportunidad de ser un hombre mejor, un hombre más grande. Debería dejar que Sam se vaya, y en unos años Sam tendrá la vida de su fantasía. Claro, Sam cazaría al principio, lucharía por el bien, pero unos meses o años más tarde conocería a alguien. Una buena chica con una bonita sonrisa y una buena cabeza, y antes de darse cuenta estaría encaminándose a por la valla blanca.

Tal vez nunca superaría lo de Dean, tal vez siempre habría algo allí, algo profundo, oscuro y prohibido, pero realmente no importaría mientras Sam estuviera con algún otro. Dean no duda que Sam amaba a Jess, a pesar de los sentimientos que pudiera haber albergado hacia Dean, igual que Dean por un breve período se permitió amar a Cassie, apartando todos los pensamientos prohibidos. Debería ser el mejor hombre, el más grande, pero incluso mientras lo piensa, se dirige a la puerta.

Sam está sentado en la escalera del bungalow, con las manos en las rodillas, mirando hacia el poco atractivo jardín entre los bungalows. Parece tenso, como si estuviera esperando un golpe. Dean no dice nada, simplemente se sienta a su lado en las escaleras, lo suficientemente cerca para poder sentir el calor corporal de Sam a través de sus vaqueros, pero no lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —pregunta.

Sam resopla, pero no dice nada, sólo se queda mirando el trozo de hierba con unas pocas flores de aspecto cansino delante de ellos. Para ser un motel es agradable, pero aun así no es exactamente el _Hyatt_. Alguien pasa por delante de ellos, echando una mirada furtiva mientras pasa, y Dean se pregunta qué es lo que ve. ¿Dos hombres en un momento de tensión? ¿Hermanos? ¿Amantes? Dios sabe que han sido confundidos con amantes suficientes veces a lo largo de su vida, desde que crecieron lo suficiente como para tener barba. Bueno, desde que Dean creció lo suficiente, Sam no podría dejarse crecer una barba decente aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

—Tenía catorce, o quince años, la primera vez que pensé en ti de esa manera. Confundido, furioso… una erección con piernas. Me odié a mí mismo durante días.

Dean mira de reojo a Sam, pero Sam tiene la mirada fija al frente.

—Traté de parar, intenté no pensar así, pero luego tú hacías algo y yo estaba perdido de nuevo… Al principio eran sólo fantasías masturbatorias, cortas, dulces y sucias, alimentadas por lo equivocado de todo ello.

Dean se mira las manos, recuerda a Sam a los quince años, todo rodillas y codos, pero con una gracia torpe que ya le robaba el aliento.

—Me sentí tan sucio, mal, como si me estuviera volviendo loco lentamente. Yo… incluso intenté hablar con papá sobre ello.

Dean se sobresalta, echa un vistazo rápido a Sam, pero Sam sigue sin mirarlo. Parece perdido en sus pensamientos, en recordar cómo era en ese entonces.

—Lo hizo lo mejor que pudo. De verdad que sí, pero creo que nunca me volvió a mirar igual. No le dije que eras tú, pero de alguna manera, a través de tartamudeos y pausas incómodas, me las arreglé para decir que no sólo pensaba en las chicas. Se le puso esa mirada, ya sabes, esa en la que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no explotar conmigo. Sus fosas nasales seguían ensanchándose y su boca formaba una línea tan delgada que apenas podía verla, pero al final me apoyó, más o menos. Al menos no me condenó, ni trató de sacar a la luz la situación. Siempre lo respeté por eso. Siempre lo respeté, punto.

Dean se calla todas las respuestas obvias, todas las palabras que los llevarían por un camino familiar de discusiones, uno que no tiene nada que ver con este momento o esta enorme _cosa_ entre ellos.

—Empecé a leer sobre ello, sobre el incesto y esas cosas, tratando de darle sentido, ya sabes.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Dean; muy Sam. Cuando él se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo que sentía por Sam, de qué sentía por Sam, hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo y, cuando eso no funcionó, simplemente dejó que se convirtiera en una parte de él, otra de esas cosas que a veces le hacían sentirse como un extraño en su propia familia.

—El incesto entre hermanos es bastante común, ya sabes, especialmente cuando todavía son niños. Se produce a partir del vínculo entre hermanos y el despertar de la curiosidad sexual, pero normalmente se supera cuando crecen, —Sam hace una pausa, se remueve sobre el peldaño y exhala larga y lentamente—. Yo no lo hice.

Dean quiere decir algo, lo que sea para que Sam se sienta mejor, para borrar esa nota de autodesprecio de su voz monótona Aún no ha decidido qué va a hacer con este enorme lío.

—Creo que, tal vez, son las circunstancias extremas en las que crecimos, en las que tuve que confiarte mi vida una y otra vez, en las que fuiste mi mejor amigo, a veces el único amigo. Nadie me conoce como tú, nadie me entiende como tú. Mi vida entera comienza y termina contigo y… no sé cómo parar esto.

Dean se traga una réplica que tiene que ver con lo guapo que es, algo que aligeraría la situación y probablemente le haría ganarse un golpe en la cabeza, pero le debe a Sam escucharlo.

—Pensé que Stanford sería la solución a todos mis problemas. Pensé que me enseñaría a estar lejos de ti, pero… no funcionó. Me quedaba despierto todas las noches durante meses, fantaseando con que aparecieras, me empujaras contra la pared y me besaras porque me habías echado mucho de menos. Entonces conocí a este chico, Dan, que me recordaba a ti en muchas cosas. Estuvimos juntos un tiempo, pero al final me dijo que tenía que elegir entre él y ese otro que estaba obviamente en mi pensamiento, y te elegí a ti.

Sam respira profundamente.

—Entonces conocí a Jess y ella… me cautivó, y la amé y… ¡joder!

Dean extiende la mano, poniéndola entre los omóplatos de Sam, sintiendo que los músculos se abultan bajo sus dedos. ¿Puede rechazar esto? ¿Es lo suficientemente fuerte para negarle esto a Sam?

—Incluso con Jess no dejé de pensar en ti, y no tienes ni puta idea de lo mucho que eso me ha atormentado… Es como si… la hubiera engañado, como si nunca le hubiera entregado lo que se merecía, y ahora ella… y ni siquiera puedo decir que lo siento. Nunca podré disculparme.

A la hora de la verdad, ni siquiera es una opción. Dean desliza su brazo sobre la espalda de Sam, se mueve para que sus caderas se alineen y sus muslos se apoyen el uno en el otro, empujando a Sam contra su costado y apoyando su mejilla contra el cabello de Sam. Está mal, prohibido, estúpido, pero Dean está tan cansado de ser siempre el mejor hombre.

Sam suspira, relajándose contra Dean y deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura, curvando la mano alrededor de su cadera.

—No tienes que hacer esto —dice, lento y tranquilo.

—Sí, —dice Dean, cerrando los ojos—. Sí, creo que sí.

Dean prácticamente puede sentir el cerebro de Sam hirviendo contra su mejilla, puede escuchar sus pensamientos mientras juegan a que te pillo bajo el casco de carne, hueso y tejido.

—El cumplimiento de mi más profundo y secreto deseo, eso es lo que ella dijo… la puta bruja. Y no fue tu mano, o tu boca, o tu cuerpo apretándome como un torno… Fuiste tú, besándome como si lo dijeras en serio, prometiendo que me tenías.

—Me temo que esa noción romántica sólo existe en tu cabeza, resopla Sam—. Te corriste como un géiser en mi camisa en el momento en que puse mi mano en tu polla.

Dean se queda en silencio por un instante y luego se echa a reír feliz y despreocupado, como no se había sentido en años.

—Estoy impresionado, Sammy, —dice—. Ese es un nivel de engaño del que no te creía capaz.

Sam sonríe y lo empuja con el hombro, enderezándose de su incómodo abrazo.

—Tengo otros trucos bajo la manga. Si has terminado con el momento de película de chicas, podría enseñártelos.

Dean se ríe de nuevo y su sonrisa es casi lo suficientemente amplia como para partir su cara en dos. No siempre será así de fácil, pero de repente siente que puede volver a respirar, y cuando mira a Sam y ve el mismo alivio en su cara, sabe que ha tomado la decisión correcta. De todas formas ¿desde cuándo los chicos de John Winchester juegan según las reglas?

Ocurre un martes en Sammichville, Michigan, y comienza con un aquelarre de brujas, una mujer, Dean jodido de todas las formas imaginables, Sam poniéndose en modo investigación sobre un problema que no tiene solución, incluye prostitutas, y termina con Sam siendo un gilipollas abnegado, el mejor hermano de todos los tiempos, Dean dándose cuenta de que ha echado a perder lo único bueno en su vida y descubriendo algo que le lleva a pensar que tal vez no sea así, y años de frustrados deseos reprimidos encontrando alivio cuando convergen como iguales.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —pregunta Dean, muchas horas después, su voz ronca y amortiguada por la piel de Sam contra su boca.

—Martes —responde Sam, moviéndose un poco para acurrucarse todavía más alrededor de Dean.

La polla de Dean piensa que es un tanto interesante, Dean la recuerda que ya no tienen quince años, y cuatro aturdidores orgasmos seguidos son suficientes.

—Mmhhhmm, —responde Dean, dejando que se le cierren los ojos—. ¿Estás seguro de que es martes?

—Sí.

—Qué raro.

Sam dice algo al respecto, pero Dean está demasiado satisfecho para responder. Sus costillas le duelen de una manera sorda, y está bastante seguro de que tendrá dolor de cabeza por la mañana, pero con los largos miembros de Sam a su alrededor y el aliento de Sam agitando su cabello, no puede preocuparse.

Pasan por la puerta de El Puerco un viernes por la noche, a finales de octubre. Varias motos están aparcadas en una fila ordenada fuera y la música retumba a través de la puerta entreabierta. Sam tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos, los labios apretados. No ha dicho una palabra durante las últimas veinte millas y no parece que vaya a hacerlo ahora.

Dean le abre la puerta y Sam pasa junto a él, dirigiéndose directamente al bar. Ignorándolo por el momento, Dean explora la habitación hasta que la encuentra, inclinándose sobre una de las mesas de billar lista para disparar. Sus vaqueros oscuros abrazan su trasero, sus piernas delgadas parecen aún más largas de lo normal.

Se apoya contra la pared junto a la puerta y espera. Ella pasa junto a él unos diez minutos más tarde y él la sigue afuera, sintiendo los ojos de Sam en su espalda mientras sale.

—¿Lo tienes? —pregunta tan pronto como se encuentran lo bastante lejos para que nadie pueda escucharlos si andan merodeando cerca del bar.

—Sí.

Ella mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca un medallón con una cadena colgando de la punta de sus dedos. Dean lo estudia detenidamente antes de sacar el fajo de dinero de su bolsillo. Ella acepta el dinero y él coge el medallón, deslizándolo en la seguridad de su bolsillo. Se miran el uno al otro unos instantes, antes de que una sonrisa curve sus labios.

—No vamos a follar esta noche, ¿verdad? —pregunta, sonando más que nada ligeramente curiosa.

—No, —dice él, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y sintiendo el metal en los nudillos. Se siente extrañamente desnudo bajo su mirada imperturbable.

—O nunca más —en realidad no es una pregunta, pero de todas formas él niega con la cabeza. Ella sonríe de repente—. Entonces tal vez esa maldición fue realmente una bendición —dice, con una risa que frunce las comisuras de sus ojos.

Dean abre la boca para responder, luego frunce el ceño y la cierra de nuevo. Nunca le habló de la maldición. Ella se ríe, salvaje y libre, sacudiendo la cabeza para que su pelo oscuro ondee en su cara.

—No sabías que era yo… debí imaginarlo cuando recurriste a mí en busca de alivio.

Considera la posibilidad de estrangularla, o quizás besarla, pero se conforma con sacudir la cabeza tontamente.

—Te dije que te la devolvería por Milwaukee, Mr. Winchester, y nunca me retracto de mi palabra.

Él resopla y sacude la cabeza.

—No, supongo que no.

Ella choca sus hombros de vuelta hacia la barra.

—Así que tú y Sam, ¿eh? Hombre, lo que daría por mirar.

Dean sonríe.

—Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que necesitemos algo de ti —responde.

Sam está sentado en el bar cuando vuelven a entrar, tomando una cerveza. Bela se dirige otra vez hacia las mesas de billar, pero Dean apenas se fija en ella, sólo mira el rígido conjunto de los hombros de Sam y la abatida inclinación de su espalda. A Dean no le van mucho las muestras públicas de afecto, nunca lo han hecho, le hacen sentir incómodo, vulnerable, pero no duda cuando se acerca a la barra y pasa un brazo por la cintura de Sam.

—¿Listo para irnos? —pregunta, consciente de las miradas que están recibiendo.

Es el tipo de sitio donde nadie levantaría una ceja si tuvieras todo tu brazo dentro de los pantalones de tu chica, pero si le das una palmada en la espalda a tu amigo durante demasiado tiempo, es probable que te ganes un codazo en la cara. Dean se pregunta qué pensarían si supieran que Sam es su hermano. Es un tanto liberador descubrir que no le importa.

Sam se desliza del taburete sin decir una palabra y aparta el brazo de Dean tan pronto como se pone en pie. Dean lo sigue mientras sale del bar, viendo cómo se mueve su trasero. Es ridículo lo poco que le cuesta ponerse duro hoy en día, a veces basta con una mirada de reojo de esos ojos color avellana, y a veces sólo hace falta ver la piel desnuda o el culo de Sam en sus estúpidos pantalones abolsados.

No hablan de camino al coche, y el ronroneo del motor cuando Dean gira la llave en el encendido es sorprendentemente ruidoso. Sam no abre la boca hasta que El Puerco está kilómetros a su espalda y la carretera es un tramo gris, borroso y vacío, por delante.

—No te la tiraste —dice Sam.

Dean le mira por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Pensaste que lo haría?

—Yo… Sí.

Dean suspira y menea la cabeza.

—Los martes, —dice—. Nunca los llegué a entender.

—¿Sabías que el martes es…

—‘Dean's tahk’ en alemán. Sí, lo sé, gracias.

—Dienstag —corrige Sam, pero Dean puede oírlo sonreír.

Sin mirar, se estira y pone la mano en la pierna de Sam, sintiendo que los músculos se contraen y se relajan al tocarlos. Sam se adelanta y enciende el radiocasete, está a la mitad de una canción de AC/DC y Sam tararea, apoyando su cabeza contra la puerta, cubriendo la mano de Dean con la suya.

Dean pisa el acelerador y sonríe para sí mismo. A veces, sólo a veces, los martes son realmente unos días jodidamente buenos.

  
  
_The End._

Si te ha gustado no dudes en decirlo. Si tienes sugerencias (constructivas) sobre la traducción me encantaría oírlas. Los kudos/comentarios en la página del/la autor@ hacen que se anime a escribir, aquí hacen que yo me anime a traducir ♥

¡Gracias por leer!

EnTeSelene

**Author's Note:**

> N.T.s:   
> (1) yume18 aclaró en su comentario del original que la traducción correcta de “día” en alemán es “Tag”, que suena “thak”, así que sería “Dienstag” (Dean's-Thak), es decir, Martes.   
> (2) Baby, el coche de Dean, es nena, no bebé, como traducen en la versión española de la serie ☹  
> (3) “suave” en español en el original  
> (4) “six ways to the next Tuesday”, juego de palabras intraducible, literalmente es “de seis maneras hasta el siguiente martes”, (aunque la expresión habitual es “six ways to Sunday), y se refiere a “de todas las formas posibles”, que es lo que aparece en la traducción.


End file.
